


Сплит (18 Викторов)

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Shopping, Twitter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Сборник из 18 драбблов о Викторе и Юри (с бонусом и иллюстрациями).





	1. Вик

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6639675)
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Katsudno 2018 в рамках зимней Фандомной Битвы-2018.  
> С фильмом "Сплит" ничего общего, кроме названия - ни у кого нет расстройства личности, зато есть пони. 
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:  
> Скачущий фокал, ООС, хэдканоны, over +100500 пасхалок, витякаквсегда, юрикаквсегда.  
> Не является рекламой.
> 
> Попесдеть про пасхалки, если вы их не нашли, со мной всегда можно вк ХД  
> https://vk.com/mommyvulture
> 
> дисклеймер: выгоды не извлекаю, все права у правообладателей

1.  
Вик

— Крис, я...  
— Вик, заткнись, у нас мало времени. Давай потом поболтаем о твоем третьем золоте.  
— Хорошо, но почему ты в моем халате?  
— Ну извини, ночью кое-кто перепутал душ с туалетом и обоссал мой халат.  
— М-м, господи. Ничего не помню.  
— Жаль, потому что кое-что было непло-о... вот так!  
— Пора завязывать с алкоголем, все, с завтрашнего дня бросаю.  
— Вик, ты скрестил пальцы.  
— А вот и нет.  
— А вот и да, ты скрестил их внутри меня.


	2. Витька

2.  
Витька

— Ну и рожи у вас, — в общем и целом, Юрка знал, что прав, а если и неправ, то сейчас эти двое его точно не догонят. Как выяснилось, цивильное новоселье чьего-то там общего друга постепенно превратились в пьяный загул на всю ночь, и теперь лица Виктора и Поповича выглядели изрядно неспортивно. Как пиздец выглядели. — Вы б себя видели. Два синяка.

Хорошо, когда тебе тринадцать, и ты не престарелый алконавт. Юра сделал дорожку ещё интенсивнее, чтоб скрип льда под лезвием отдавался болью прямо внутри двух пустых черепушек.

— Бля, — сказал Гоша и звучно уселся прямо возле бортика, вытянув перед собой ноги в коньках. — По-моему, сейчас я сдохну.  
— Нет, сейчас появится Яков и тебе поможет, — Виктор смотрелся не лучше, а светлые всклокоченные патлы сказочно дополняли общий бомжеватый образ.  
— Витька, — Юра тормознул наконец посреди катка, уперев руки в бока. — Я понял, на кого ты с такой рожей похож.  
— Ну?  
— На панду. Такие михуилы, в Японии живут.  
Виктор посмотрел в ответ печальным застывшим взглядом, и для полноты картины не хватало только бамбука и медленных жевательных движений.  
— В Японии сейчас хорошо, — внезапно мечтательно протянул Гоша. — Сакура цветёт. Суши, сакэ, юката... Что вы так на меня смотрите, у меня Аня любит аниме! Кстати, Вить, а ты знаешь, что такое шибари?


	3. Victor Niliforv

3.  
Victor Niliforv

 

  
От: Крис  
привеееет, мистер Нилифорд, сэр (~_^)

 

Кому: Крис  
даже не начинай

 

От: Крис  
сэр Нилифорд, как ваше похмелье?

 

Кому: Крис

там было не так написано

 

От: Крис  
мне больше нравится Нилифорд

 

От: Крис  
ваша овсянка, лорд Нилифорд (~˘▾˘~

 

От: Крис  
у лорда Волдеморта был сексуальный кузен?

 

Кому: Крис  
очень смешно, Жопометти

 

От: Крис  
неет, мое имя написали верно (~_^)

 

От: Крис  
и даже этого турка

 

Кому: Крис  
он казах

 

От: Крис  
а ты лорд Нилифорд

 

 


	4. Вик-чан

4.  
Вик-чан

— …пока не уедешь, не поймешь, по чему будешь скучать. А тут, понимаете, по утрам чайки… Кричат, как в Санкт-Петербурге…  
— О, Вик-чан, — госпожа Кацуки погладила Виктора по плечу и вытерла глаза краешком рукава.  
— Че ты ей втираешь, алкаш, она японка вообще! — зашипел Юрио и швырнул палочки в тарелку с остатками брокколи.  
— Х-то японка? — икнул Виктор и заморгал на него.  
— Я, блядь, — Юрио оторвал его от рыдающей госпожи Кацуки и попытался поднять на ноги, что при его росте было затруднительно, — Кацудон, чего стоишь, давай, забирай это тело!..

Когда Юри вернулся, свет в зале уже притушили, и госпожа Кацуки собирала посуду.  
— Ты поняла, о чем он говорил? — Юри забрал у нее поднос.  
— Любая мать понимает, о чем говорят дети.  
— Но он говорил на русском.  
Госпожа Кацуки терпеливо посмотрела на него — как в детстве, когда ему не давалось очередное стихотворение к уроку литературы.  
— Но ведь и ты его понимаешь.


	5. Вика

5.  
Вика

— Вика!

Юри вздрогнул на своем кресле, и педикюрша профессионально придержала его за ногу, словно породистую лошадь.  
Личность неопределенного пола и возраста, возникшая в дверях, капризно надула губы и впорхнула в кабинет.  
— Ника! — дурным голосом заорал Виктор и протянул к личности обе руки, музыкально зашевелив свеженаманикюренными пальцами.  
— Не совсем еще лысый, радость-то какая, не упасть бы.  
Они картинно расцеловались, и Виктор откинулся на спинку кресла, трагически простонав:  
— Ника, сделай что-нибудь.  
Личность закатила глаза:  
— Щас, сделаю. Год не появлялся, динамо всея Руси, а теперь «Ника, сделай». У нас, граждане, салон, в который ходит Вика Никифоров, только он давно ни фига не ходит, извините, а стрижется у одноглазых проституток. Ну, хоть не в нашей Раше, и на том спасибо, — прическа Виктора подверглась тщательному досмотру, но непрекращающийся поток болтовни вдруг стих, и Юри понял, что его наконец заметили. — Твой, что ли?  
В ответ Виктор самым неприличным образом пошевелил бровями и продемонстрировал кольцо.  
— Конец света, — личность как-то чересчур жалостливо улыбнулась Юри и протянула руку. — Ник Зверев. Не родственник.  
— Э-э, — ответив на неожиданно крепкое рукопожатие, Юри открыл рот, чтобы представиться. Но личность вдруг перестала улыбаться и брезгливо приподняла двумя пальцами прядь его волос, посмотрев на Виктора так, словно тот при всех с разбега пнул щенка. Одноногого. Берцем.  
— Вика. Это что? Почему у тебя ребенок ходит, как бомж?!  
Виктор душераздирающе вздохнул. Юри решил, что одна ночь на диване в гостиной спине Виктора не повредит. Ну, может, две ночи.  
— Мне двадцать четыре, — пробормотал он, прикидывая, пора уже обидеться вслух или подождать, когда чей-то не родственник заметит его любимые джинсы из сильно прошлогодней коллекции.  
— Через час. Оба. В моем зале.


	6. Витюша

6.  
Витюша

— Юри, добро пожаловать! Прошу извинить, у нас, знаете, вечная стройка… Ай, Витюша, поставь, надорвешься! — Виктор подхватил крошечную Эльзу Петровну и принялся кружить по подъездной дорожке.

Юри на всякий случай еще раз вежливо поклонился вихрю, в котором мелькал шарф Виктора и легкомысленные женские розовые валенки. В реальности мама Виктора оказалась еще миниатюрнее, чем по ФейсТайм, а вот семейное гнездо Никифоровых… Он задрал голову, чтобы увидеть, где кончается бревенчатый дом — конечно, он множество раз видел фотографии, но теперь окончательно понял, почему Виктор живет в относительно обычной квартире и на что тратит все, что не уплывает в бутики и на «Амазон». Одна комната в квартире до сих пор оставалась пустой, потому что они никак не могли придумать, что с ней сделать — устроить сауну с караоке и светомузыкой (Виктор) или расставить ровными рядами все бесполезные дикие покупки Виктора из интернет-магазинов и раз в день запирать его там на пять минут, чтобы ему было стыдно (Юри).

— Беседочку вот отстроили, вы проходите, сейчас будем чай пить. Витюша, разводи самовар, — Эльза Петровна грациозно вспорхнула по ступенькам. Двигались они с Виктором совершенно одинаково. Способность говорить со сверхзвуковой скоростью, как и улыбка сердечком, тоже, очевидно, передались Виктору от нее — тот словно был сильно увеличенной альтернативной копией своей мамы, унаследовав от Никифорова-старшего только рост. — Витюша всегда сам самовар разводит, когда приезжает, это еще прабабушки его по отцовской линии, наследство Никифоровых, непременно посмотрим фотоальбомы, у нас все в сохранности, а еще Витюша заказывал папе на юбилей генеалогическое древо, и вы просто глазам неповеритепронегодажевновостяхговорили!  
В «беседочке» из канадского кедра могли бы с комфортом поселиться две среднестатистические семьи с детьми. Три, подумал Юри, выходя на солнечную смежную «верандочку».

*

— Юри, а вы любите пони?

Юри подавился чаем. Взгляд заметался между Эльзой Петровной и порозовевшим Виктором. С головой уйдя в изучение языка после переселения в Санкт-Петербург, к переводу дружеских русских прозвищ Юри подошел со всей ответственностью, совершив для себя много открытий, но не продвинувшись в словообразовании ни на шаг. Как-то раз Юрио в течение получаса с упоением объяснял ему, в чем разница между понеебом и пони-долбоебом, потом к ним подкатила Мила, и Юри запутался окончательно, потом на них наорал Яков, и Юри решил, что некоторым непереводимым русским метафорам лучше таковыми и оставаться. Но в любом случае интеллигентнейшая Эльза Петровна очень вряд ли имела в виду своего сына.

— Эм.

Виктор посмотрел на него укоризненно.

— У наших соседей хозяйство, — Эльза Петровна неопределенно махнула чайной ложечкой куда-то в сторону. — Очень близко, километра три… или двадцать… так вот, держат пони совершенно игрушечных, это чудо что за пони, вы просто глазам не поверите! Непременно поезжайте завтра! Витюше предлагали серенького, ну такая прелесть, но нам как-то недосуг пока…   
Юри закашлялся.  
— Это мамочка так шутит, — Виктор похлопал его по спине и нежно улыбнулся Эльзе Петровне.  
— Да почему же шучу, Витюша, ты же сам архитектору про загончик го…  
— У нас завтра самолет в обед.  
Эльза Петровна всплеснула руками и серебристо рассмеялась:  
— Совсем забыла! — она погладила Виктора по голове, и тут же погладила и Юри тоже, наверное, чтобы не чувствовал себя обделенным. — Я ведь, знаете ли, Юри, такая рассеянная, все забываю. Это Витюша у нас светлая голова!


	7. Витья

7.  
Витья

— Виктор, — мягко выдохнул динамик телефона. — Спасибо, что ты родился сегодня. Что вырос таким, как ты есть. Спасибо тебе, Виктор.

Пятикратный мировой чемпион Никифоров зажмурился и закрыл ладонями алое лицо.

— Я буду завтра утром, — выговорил он мягко, сжал телефон покрепче, как будто это придавало убедительности его словам для Юри. — Тут столько прессы согнали, ужас.  
— Я жду, — сопение в трубке было слышно даже на другой континент, а потом там тихо вздохнули и на ломаном русском добавили, — Витья.

Заготовленное «только очень жди» застряло в горле непроизнесенным. Сквозь обрывки мыслей пробивалась и снова исчезала одна — о том, что когда-то он, почти в шутку, просил Юри хотя бы временами не звать его полным именем.  
— Но мне нравится твоё имя, — Юри тогда смотрел растерянно, разрывая этим взглядом сердце, вызывал желание кутать его и греть, заворачивать в толстые свитера и шарфы. Или наоборот. Разворачивать.  
Лучше всего, конечно, Юри смотрелся без всяких там свитеров, когда его кожа матово белела в полумраке, исчерченная поцелуями и светом новогодних огоньков. Виктор почувствовал, что уплывает, и встряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Журналисты смотрели участливо, улыбались восторженно, заливали всполохами вспышек сидевших рядом Гошана и Плисецкого.  
— Виктор, поделитесь с нами планами на ближайший год. Чего бы вы пожелали сами себе на Рождество?  
— Виктор?  
— Витья, — сказал он и сам поразился дурацкой, наверняка сильно нездоровой улыбке, растянувшей лицо от уха до уха.  
— Простите? — девочка-репортер почему-то недоуменно взглянула на микрофон с эмблемой федерального телеканала, зажатый в руке, словно это он сейчас транслировал в эфир то, что они слышали.  
— Прощаю, сегодня — всех. Вообще, у меня всё уже есть, но планы неприлично большие. На телевидении про такое нельзя, простите, спасибо, следующий!


	8. Victor Nikiforov

8.  
Victor Nikiforov

— Вот, — Виктор бросил на столик для почты небольшой пластиковый контейнер, распространяющий люксовые миазмы. — Осталось решить, что из этого Victor Nikiforov Ice, а что Victor Nikiforov Gold. А я в душ. На неделю.

Юри чихнул и молча вернулся к открытому ноутбуку.

Благоухая, как парфюмерная фабрика, Виктор принялся раздеваться:  
— И придется что-то придумывать с Кензо, потому что бессрочные контракты это великолепно, но от их цветовой гаммы я уже… утомился.  
Юри зажал рот, но позорный всхлип уже вырвался.  
— Юри, что случилось? — полуодетый Виктор мгновенно оказался рядом и с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо. В любой другой ситуации вид полуодетого Виктора отвлек бы Юри от чего угодно, но сегодня ситуация была возмутительной.  
— Опять, — прорыдал Юри и попытался отвернуться, но Виктор прижал его к себе. — Так нельзя, я больше так не могу.  
— Юри, тебе необязательно утешать Георгия после каждых его отношений, можешь вообще игнорировать его сообщения. Просто ты еще к нему не привык, и ты слишком…  
— Толстый.  
— Я хотел сказать «добрый». Но ты уже давно не толстый, и… дело не в Поповиче, да?  
— Они опять предлагают мне рекламировать диету. — Юри захлопнул ноутбук. — У тебя Кензо и именной парфюм, а у меня ебаные жирные фото по всему интернету, из-за которых нормальных предложений нет и не будет никогда.  
Виктор покачал головой и усмехнулся:  
— Ну, я тоже начинал с разного…  
— Если бы про меня в семнадцать знали такие монстры, как «Чупа-Чупс». Но они не знали.  
— Рекламы с тобой очень милые, и тебя не заставляют рассказывать на весь мир, что ты сосешь. А вспомни те жуткие шубы.  
На самом деле реклама с Виктором в мехах до сих пор хранилась глубоко в скрытых папках ноутбука Юри. Очень, очень глубоко.  
— Нет, Виктор, мы не будем играть в «моя реклама стыднее, чем твоя», это глупо, — нижняя губа задрожала. — Обезжиренный йогурт.  
— Ну все же не так пл… ладно, ладно, э… социалка про унитазы с низким потреблением во…  
— Социальная реклама не считается, потому что она вся ужасна.  
— О’кей. Шампунь от перхоти.  
— Виктор, но у тебя никогда не было перхоти! Это так и работает! Если бы средства от перхоти рекламировали люди, про которых точно известно, что у них есть перхоть, их бы никто не покупал, никто. Чай для снижения веса.  
— Таблетки от...  
— Не считается, потому что твое лицо так и не показали. Диетический шоколад.  
— Юри, да каждый второй фигурист рекламирует шоколад, даже…  
— Он никогда не был толстым, и все это знают. А я был. Был! — Горло перехватило окончательно. — И мне нарочно предлагают всякое.  
— Отечественные автомобили.  
— СПА… — прошептал Юри. — СПА для похудения.  
— Крокс.  
Юри открыл рот. Закрыл. Помолчал. Виктор был тёплым и приятно согревал, мягко выдыхая ему в волосы, как ребёнку. А ещё Виктор по-прежнему был полуголым. Юри шмыгнул носом.  
— Ну, это, эм… Они…  
— Я выиграл.  
— …экономичные? — Юри не выдержал и засмеялся Виктору в ключицу.  
— И полезные для здоровья, — серьезно кивнул Виктор, прижимая Юри покрепче. Он вздохнул и прильнул в ответ:  
— И комфортные.  
— С крылышками и защитой от протекания.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Я тебя люблю, — Виктор поцеловал его в макушку и пощекотал.— СПА, говоришь?


	9. Витя

9.  
Витя

— Дроны!

Юри влетел в спину резко затормозившего Виктора и чуть не уронил многочисленные пакеты. Виктор подбитой чайкой метнулся влево и прилип к очередной витрине.

— Юри, нам это нужно! Почему у нас до сих пор нет дрона?  
«Потому что тебе почти тридцать, и ты не знаешь, как включается пылесос».  
— Витя, может, потому, что он нам не…  
— Смотри, вон то квадо… та штука называется «Фантом», как твоя произвольная! Это судьба!   
Юри глубоко вздохнул и напомнил себе, что «и в болезни, и в здравии», а тяжелые приступы впадания в детство определенно относились к первому.

*

Разложив запчасти дрона на диване, два следующих дня Виктор с наслаждением читал вслух цветную инструкцию и все свободное время смотрел ролики на ютубе, то и дело подзывая Юри полюбоваться видами. Еще два дня он придумывал хэштеги для своих будущих дроно-постов с будущими дроно-фотографиями и выбирал им с Юри клуб дроноводов. На пятый день Виктор рухнул на диван после вечерней тренировки, позабыв о том, что на нем разложены детали, и случайно сломал какую-то штуковину. Юри, которому к тому времени осточертел этот беспорядок, предложил куда-нибудь переложить уцелевшие части дрона, и Виктор рассеянно согласился, заклеивая пластырем пострадавшую ягодицу.

А на шестой день Мила отдала ему свой розовый спиннер с подсветкой.

Тем же вечером, вежливо отругав Маккачина за разодранную фирменную упаковку, Юри ссыпал дрон в коробку из-под пылесоса, где уже лежали гироскутер и виртуальные очки, и спрятал под самую дальнюю полку гардеробной, завалив сверху женскими журналами, которые приходили каждый месяц, хотя Виктор клялся, что ничего не выписывал и даже не представляет, как это делается (тут Юри ему верил).  
По словам Юрио, Отабек мог починить что угодно — осталось только незаметно от Виктора сплавить им все это «на ремонт» и забыть забрать.


	10. Витек

10.  
Витек

В окно со стороны водительского сиденья что-то ударило; Юри поперхнулся минералкой и выронил бутылку. Виктор издал счастливый вопль и опустил стекло:  
— Толян!  
— Витек, епта мать! — в левое предплечье Виктору вцепилась волосатая лапа. Ее обладателя, похожего на Шрека в деловом костюме, Юри точно где-то видел раньше: скорее всего, в инстаграме Виктора или по телевизору. Но сейчас его больше волновало то, что внедорожник «Шрека» притерся к ним практически вплотную — а Виктор вел машину одной рукой, в то время как вторую руку ему на полном ходу пытались сломать в нескольких местах. При этом Виктор и «Шрек» радостно орали каждый свое, изо всех сил выкручивая друг другу плечи.  
— А может, в кабак? — наконец выпустив Виктора, «Шрек» ударил кулаком по двери. — А что, поедем, епта мать, посидим! И китайца с собой бери, — он высунулся из окна еще сильнее, чем это казалось возможным для безопасного движения, и махнул Юри: — Физкультпривет! Хинди-руси бхай-бхай!  
— Извини, братан, на телевидение едем, — с таким искренним сожалением вздохнул Виктор, что Юри забеспокоился. Русское слово «посидим» при близком общении с Виктором не выучил бы только мертвый. Юри же к этому времени общался с ним достаточно, так что был осведомлен не только о значении подобных слов, но и об их последствиях. Которые предполагали все что угодно, кроме двухчасового интервью для федерального канала.  
— Деловой, епта мать! — одобрительно крякнул «Шрек». — В депутаты не собрался?  
Виктор весело пропел что-то, от чего они снова загоготали и принялись выламывать друг другу плечи с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Приближался перекресток, и Юри в панике окликнул Виктора. Тот убрал с руля вторую руку (Юри вцепился в сиденье) и снял с держателя свой телефон.  
— Номер твой? Не поменялся? — Виктор что-то натыкал и повернул экран к «Шреку».  
— А я ебу, епта мать? Васек! Глянь, мать-то еп, мой это? — «Шрек» отодвинулся, и в окне замаячил его водитель. Юри закрыл глаза.  
— Ага, твой, — судя по звукам, водитель потеснил «Шрека» и обменялся с Виктором рукопожатиями.  
— Ну и все, епта мать, завтра звони, посидим!  
Шрек уселся на место и они наконец разъехались, оглушительно скандируя «Россия!».

— Эх, были времена, — улыбнулся Виктор, мечтательно посмотрев на дорогу.  
Юри перестал жмуриться, молча забрал у него телефон и положил его руку на руль.  
— Юри, это одноклассник мой. Анатолий Вадимович Сметана. Знаешь, чей сын?  
— Ты мог просто позвонить!!! — закричал Юри. Бутылка с водой каталась и булькала где-то под ногами. — Позвонить по этому ебаному номеру! Не совать ебаный телефон в ебаное окно!!! Мы проехали на красный свет и нарушили скоростной режим!!! Мы могли врезаться! Блядь! Извини.  
Виктор удивленно уставился на него.  
— Юр-и-и, я и не знал, что ты умеешь так ругаться.  
— На дорогу смотри.  
— Юри-и-и.  
— Нет, Виктор, я знаю это лицо. Мы опаздываем.


	11. @v-nikiforov

11.  
@v-nikiforov

Юри смотрел на подарок. Подарок смотрел в ответ, отражая его собственное лицо цвета любимой клюквенной водки Виктора. Сам Виктор неистово что-то строчил в инстаграм, высунув кончик языка и лениво отпихивая ногой Маккачина, который шумно облизывался на швейцарский картон словно на швейцарский шоколад.

 

11,69k likes  
v-nikiforov  
v-nikiforov: получили посылку из Швейцарии! что бы это могло быть??!!  
#викторникифоров #юрикацуки #сюрприз

Комментарии 1788 показать все

phichit+chu: ОБОЖЕ блядь не может быть!!!!!  
yuri-plisetsky: там длинный пони-мутант  
yuri-plisetsky: прям как ты  
christophe-gc: используйте по назначению ;)

Показать больше комментариев

>там огнетушитель 

>явно что-то из ИКЕИ 

>Что-то длинное и загадочное, м-м…❤️❤️❤️

>Крис Джакометти присылает им загадочные подарки, теперь мне тоже нужен огнетушитель 

>Нам в кинотеатр в таких упаковках привозят плакаты. Боюсь даже предположить рейтинг этих плакатов, с учетом отправителя

>Виктор, ты не знаешь уже как привлечь внимание, успокойся, ты в этой стране интересен только Геям, Пенсионерам и Идиотам. Дай дорогу молодым.

> он уже дал 

>Или ему дали

>Только не раскладкосрач!!только не снова!!!имейте совесть, дрочить нет сил.

>@v-nikiforov ПОКАЖИТЕ ПЛАКАТЫ!!!

>если бы ребята были наркоманами, я бы с легкостью предложил вам 100 вариантов, но тут я бесполезен

>АЛКОГОЛИЗМ можно победить! ✅ ✅ СвОеВрЕмЕнНаЯ ПоМоЩь специалистов! АЛКОГОЛЬ РАЗРУШАЕТ СЕМЬИ! ✅ ✅

>@alkogol-vyhod-est хахаха а эту семью алкоголь создал)))))))))))))

>Это набор спиннингов?

>Aww это так мило~~ ребята, удачно порыбачить! ☀️

>Yuri!!! На рыбалке ⛸ ⛸ ⛸ ⛸ 

>Горбатая гора детектед! Эти снасти даже никогда не будут распакованы

>Они уже распакованы, идиот, и Юри с Виктором поедут на рыбалку!

>А КРИСТОФФ ЗА НИМИ ВПРИПРЫЖКУ 

>Ребята, возьмите меня с собой!!! ❤️ я вам сачок подержу!

>Можно ловить с поплавком и без поплавка

>Сидя и стоя ❤️

>с дальним забросом 

> XDDD

>аххахахахахах

>мне нравится с забросом, это, конечно,сложно, но это высший пилотаж

>Виктор предложит каждой щуке фото на память)))))) 

>Чихоко-драма V2.0

>Почему посылка лежит на газоне? Мы чего-то не знаем, и ребята свили семейное гнездышко за городом????❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

>SMS-МОЛИТВЫ ✅ ✅ ИСПОВЕДЬ ОНЛАЙН! ⛪ ПоДпИшИсЬ ✅ Не оПрАвДыВаЙ свои грехи житейскими нуждами и тем, что нас нИкТо не научил ВЕРЕ в Бога! ✅ ✅

>@molis-onlain После того, как они съехались, я верю и в бога, и в летающего макаронного монстра, моя жизнь обрела смысл 

>Б Л Я Д Ь ЭТО ПИЛОН ЭТО ЕБКЧИЙ РАЗБОРНЫЙ П И Л О Н У МЕНЯ ТАКОЙ ЖЕ

Показать больше комментариев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на иллюстрацию http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/1/3211403/85429733.jpg


	12. Никифоров

 

12.  
Никифоров  
  
— Никифоров!  
  
Суровое оперное контральто прокатилось по подземелью парковки. Виктор ловко утрамбовал на заднее сиденье чемодан с обувью и обернулся, улыбаясь, как обычно улыбался Якову, когда тот спрашивал, что в его термосе.  
— Опять уезжаем, Никифоров?  
Сверкая и позвякивая золотыми украшениями, словно рождественская ель, upravdom подплыла к ним, прижимая к необъятной груди терминал и пухлую папку. Юри уже в который раз невольно вспомнилась вторая любимая душевая песня Виктора «Я надену все лучшее сразу». (Из главной душевой песни Виктора он пока понимал всего несколько слов про какого-то мусорщика Зингера, у которого сломалась машина).  
Виктор улыбнулся еще шире. Юри совершенно точно знал, что за квартиру у них перечислен авансовый платеж до конца сезона, поэтому улыбаться не стал.  
— Добрейшее утречко, Тамара Львовна, уезжаю, так сказать, за честь родины! — Виктор жестом фокусника протянул ей кредитку. — Прошу покорно извинить, опаздываем на самолет.  
Явно не впечатлившись, upravdom покачала головой и вернула ему карточку:  
— Комиссию кто будет проходить, Никифоров? — из папки был извлечен какой-то листок. Юри прищурился — фамилия Виктора была подчеркнута красным. На прошлой неделе — точнее, всю прошлую неделю у них на квартире с размахом праздновался юбилей Милы совмещенно с двумя загадочными русскими праздниками, и Юри не то чтобы сильно удивился, если бы листок оказался петицией за выселение Виктора, подписанной всеми соседями.  
— Так ведь уже прошел, практически здоров! — Виктор засиял еще ярче и незаметно сделал за спиной жест, чтобы Юри садился в машину. Юри помотал головой: с Виктора бы сталось утаить от него какие-нибудь ужасные новости, а возвращаться к опечатанным дверям Юри не хотелось.  
— Все квартиры с автономным отоплением обязаны ежегодно проходить газовую проверку! И неважно, Никифоров, что вы у нас знаменитый лыжник...  
— Фигурист, — поправил Юри.  
Upravdom смерила его строгим взглядом поверх очков. Тоже золотых.  
— Акопян у нас владелец китайских ресторанов, а регулярно проверяется! Тоже занятой человек, хоть и не футболист.  
— Фигурист, — прошептал Юри.  
Виктор встряхнул волосами:  
— Тамарочка Львовна, ангел наш, ну у вас же есть ключи, приходите в мой до-о-ом, мои двери открыты, — Виктор галантно приобнял ее за плечи и попытался отвальсировать к лифту.  
— В присутствии владельцев, Никифоров! Вы бумагу читали?  
  
Upravdom вяло сопротивлялась, но, судя по изменившимся интонациям, только для вида. Юри выдохнул. Он с трудом привык к тому, что в России у всех есть ключи от квартир всех: эту русскую традицию Юри открыл для себя, когда они с Виктором однажды прилетели на день раньше срока, и к ним в пять утра ввалился Георгий, чтобы незаметно вернуть шар для боулинга.  
  
У лифта хохотали.

 

 


	13. Виктор Андреевич

13.  
Виктор Андреевич  
  
— Виктор Андреевич, теперь что касается кипрского оффшора, со следующего года имеет смысл…  
  
Законник нудел, Виктор кивал. Бизнес-дни Виктора Юри любил и ненавидел одновременно. Любил, потому что, уезжая на деловые встречи, Виктор обычно надевал галстук, а Юри нравились галстуки. И Виктор. И особенно Виктор в галстуках. Ненавидел, потому что нередко пара таких дней в итоге разрасталась в нервную, пропахшую кофе неделю — уставший Виктор чуть ли не ночевал в арендованных конференц-залах, пропуская кучу тренировок, и возвращался домой с морщинкой на лбу, которая проходила не сразу.  
  
Виктор каждый раз предлагал поехать вместе, но сопровождать его Юри согласился сегодня в первый раз — интерес наконец пересилил неловкость перед незнакомой обстановкой, хоть и не хотелось оставлять Маккачина одного допоздна. Первым в назначенное время (в жуткую рань) появился агент по рекламе, за ним юрист, после юриста — пиар-менеджер Виктора и второй юрист, после них приехал адвокат, за адвокатом — помощник адвоката и утренний юрист, который уже успел съездить в суд, следом за ними представители нескольких фондов, потом снова взмыленный юрист с кипой бумаг, а после обеда просто потянулись бесконечной цепочкой какие-то одинаковые люди в деловых костюмах, которым было что-то нужно от незнакомого серьезного Виктора, а Виктору — от них.  
  
Глядя со стороны, было бы очень сложно поверить, что этот же человек с фрисби в зубах весь прошлый вечер ползал за Маккачином, пока тот не сел и не посмотрел на Виктора осуждающе. Юри твердо решил держаться до конца, но к вечеру голова уже просто раскалывалась от назойливого запаха кофе и какофонии рингтонов; Виктор бодро давал указания пиар-менеджеру и одновременно поддерживал беседу с очередным кем-то-там из Ассоциации чего-то, причем по ФейсТайм им активно возражал недовольный не-пойми-кто из фонда хрен-знает-чего, у всех одновременно разрывались телефоны, а Юри смотрел на аквариумных рыбок с глазами, вылезшими из орбит, и испытывал к ним прямо-таки родственные чувства.  
  
Последним приехал архитектор, и под его презентацию Юри позорно заснул в темноте прямо на неудобном офисном диване. Во сне Виктор Андреевич — нет, просто Виктор — шепотом попрощался со строгим Маккачином в галстуке и накрыл Юри своим пиджаком.


	14. Викутору

14.  
Викутору

— Я ей не понравлюсь, — Виктор судорожно цеплялся за рукав, пытался притормозить ногами, но всё равно на буксире тянулся за Юри следом. Невдалеке слышались голоса мирно отдыхающих в онсэне туристов, и никому из них было невдомек, что совсем рядом, за клубами пара и парой декоративных валунов, трагически погибала Русская Легенда.  
— Я её боюсь, Юри, и ты меня не можешь осудить, ну, давай приедем через месяц, ну, пряничек, дава…  
— Она моя прабабушка, Виктор, — Юри устало вздохнул, мимоходом смахнул пылинку с его плеча и толкнул, наконец, входную дверь. — И она приехала сюда из-за нас.  
— Вот именно!  
Если где-то в Японии до сих пор и царил патриархат, то семья Кацуки явно в этом не участвовала. Из обрывков рассказов, произносимых всегда почему-то шепотом, Виктор знал, что прабабушка Юри является почетным долгожителем и семейным тираном. Кстати, решение открыть курорт на источниках обрело плоть только после милостивого бабулиного кивка. На вопросы о предпочтительных темах разговора больше всего Виктору советовали тишину.

— Оба-сама, — Юри мягко поклонился сидящей за низким столиком женщине. Ястребиный взор темных подозрительных глазок тут же вперился в Виктора. На подносе дымили крошечные наперстки с чаем. Виктор поискал взглядом сакэ и расстроился окончательно. Однако после пары фраз, из которых тот понял только свое имя, наконец удалось присесть. Стало легче. Видимо, официальная часть на этом и закончилась.  
Никифоров благовоспитанно пригубил сладко пахнущий чай, вслушиваясь в японскую курлыкающую речь. Юри постепенно оживился, поглядывал на бабушку застенчиво, но ласково. Та отвечала резковато, поскрипывая голосом, изучая внука поверх фарфоровой чашки. На Виктора при всём этом оба никакого внимания не обращали.  
Наконец, бабуля авторитетно добавила что-то, авторитетно рубанув воздух ребром ладони, и Виктор понял, что аудиенция окончена. Юри быстро поднялся и, не поднимая глаз, рванул к выходу, когда в спину им обоим добавили что-то ещё. У Виктора сжалось сердце.  
— Что она сказала? — уши Юри полыхали, отапливая смущенным жаром всё вокруг, и Виктор всеми силами пытался удержать самую важную сейчас мысль. — Прости, но я всё еще ни хрена не понимаю по-японски, так что…  
— Сказала, что видела твои прокаты, и что ты талантливый. А ещё… «Оставайся на обед». — Теперь покраснели еще и щёки, и Виктор почти коснулся их губами, когда распахнувшаяся дверь едва не снесла его с порога.  
— Я сказала ему, что у тебя неплохая задница. Оставайся насовсем, — в сухих узловатых пальцах металлически блеснула «Зиппо», и оба-сама невозмутимо затянулась длинной темноватой сигаретой. Приторно запахло вишней. — Викутору.  
Виктор пристально оглядел алые щеки Юри, тонкие нити ароматного дымка, смешливый внимательный взгляд из-под кромки седых волос. А потом церемонно поклонился в ответ.


	15. Витенька

15.  
Витенька

— Витенька, — глаза у бабушки Виктора со временем выцвели, но в них по-прежнему было легко угадать когда-то ослепительную небесную синеву, — да что ж вы не едите совсем, господи, невкусно?  
— Бабуль, — Виктор говорил слегка невнятно, но одновременно умудрялся поправлять капусту на вилке маринованным огурцом в другой руке. — У нас чемпионат через три месяца, нельзя же.  
— Совсем одичали, — вынесла вердикт бабушка Виктора и мягко подтолкнула глубокую тарелку с пирожками в сторону Юри, — в европах этих ваших. Да ты кушай, кушай.

А они, между прочим, совершенно точно находились там, где кончается цивилизация: от города Калуга пришлось ехать на подозрительно гремящей электричке, а потом даже немного идти пешком, оставляя в глубоком снегу две симметричные колеи. Зато в конце пути Виктора и Юри троекратно расцеловали прямо на пороге, силой втолкнули в теплые свитера и даже предоставили уютные вязаные носки. Любимая белоснежная рубашка Виктора от «Босс» трепетно водворилась прямо на дверцу шкафа, а сами они уже сидели за столом, и в доме преступно вкусно пахло выпечкой, а на плите за спиной Юри уже закипал чайник.

У бабушки Виктора странное и красивое имя – Антонина Ивановна, и она рассматривала Юри через толстые выпуклые линзы очков. От дужек вниз шли веревочки и терялись где-то под цветастым платком. Бабушка улыбнулась умиленно, когда Виктор снова начал хрустеть овощами, и от уголков ее глаз пошли-побежали глубокие смешливые морщины.  
Бабушка Виктора обращалась к Юри так же свободно, как и к своему внуку («чайник сюда ставь, на подоконник, отсюда Витенька в шесть лет свалился, ой, крика было»), и он сам не заметил, как в руке оказался румяный золотой пирожок, а после – стакан с чем-то красиво играющим на свету алым («компот – это купорка, ну что ты так смотришь, пробуй»), и это действительно оказалось очень вкусно.

Виктор, довольный, сытый и еще красный после горячей воды, заснул быстро, раскинувшись на диване и занимая его почти целиком. Юри пытался неловко объяснить, что он может спать в кресле и вообще стоя, но, кажется, на английском в этом доме тоже не говорили. Однако интернет здесь, к вящему удивлению Юри, всё-таки существовал как явление, так что он еще немного почитал ленту, прислушиваясь к бессонным шагам Антонины Ивановны на кухне. Затем она, судя по звукам, прошла к себе и погасила там свет, а потом через приоткрытую дверь Юри расслышал невнятную монотонную речь, слитую с именами, и среди множества он узнал и имя Виктора, и свое. Бабушка Виктора читает за них молитву, подумал Юри и отчего-то покраснел до алого жара.  
Он так и заснул сидя, неловко пристроившись к боку сопящего Виктора, и уже не почувствовал, как их обоих осторожно укрыли необъятным и теплым, как любящие руки, одеялом.


	16. В.Н.

16.  
В.Н.

— Вить, — Гоша бежал навстречу, радостно трепыхая чем-то квадратным в руках, и всё, что успел Виктор, это закрыть плечом Юри. — Тут тебе доставка!  
Виктор несколько ошарашено принял в руки дар размером с обувную коробку, с прилепленным поверх стикером. На бумажке размашисто значилось: «В.Н.»  
— Мы ничего не заказывали, — мягко сказали из-за плеча, и Виктор согласно кивнул.  
— Чувак передал на входе, — Гоша всё еще топтался рядом, пытаясь проникнуть под крышку. — Это точно вам, так и сказал: во дворец Спорта, заказывал парень, светленький, а с ним калмык.

Виктор вздохнул.

Юри любили фанаты, случайные прохожие и вся родня Виктора, включая малолетних племянников и Маккачина, который тоже был полноценным членом семьи. Юри любили все, совершенно искренне считая его божественно красивым лунным созданием. Младшая племянница Виктора, кажется, на полном серьезе лет через пятнадцать собиралась за Кацуки замуж. И почти все эти славные люди продолжали называть Юри китайцем, корейцем, вьетнамцем, монголом, а в особо тяжелые дни — бурятом.  
— Кажется, правда наше, — Виктор попытался открыть крышку, справедливо полагая, что любой взрывпакет уже рванул бы в руках скачущего с ним Поповича. В крышку тут же вцепились сбоку.  
— Это мое, — из-под земли выросший Плисецкий попытался выхватить коробку так страстно, будто там уже горел и действовал знаменитый на весь Готэм детонатор. — В.Н. — это «Веном Найк», нам на заказ привезли, понятно тебе, блядь? Руки убери.  
Гоша покосился с подозрением. Юри знал Виктора ближе, поэтому уже, наверное, почувствовал наеб и смолчал.  
— Найки отдают только парню с калмыком, Юра. У тебя есть калмык?  
— Кто-о-о? — В священной ярости надежда русского фигурного катания был особенно прекрасен. Виктор очень надеялся, что летящая во все стороны слюна не несла в себе вирус детского бешенства.

Гневный топот уже стих в холле Зимнего, когда Попович оглядел одинаково сложные лица Юри и Виктора и на всякий случай загуглил расположение Казахстана.


	17. Дядя Витя

17.  
Дядя Витя

Юри кое-как разлепил смерзшиеся на пути от машины до крыльца ресницы и попытался вдохнуть домашнее тепло. К счастью, коллапс легких вроде бы его миновал.  
— Дядя Витя! — Очень пестрая и очень несовершеннолетняя компания с визгом ссыпалась с лестницы.  
— Человечки! — Виктор присел в позе кетчера и раскинул руки. Толпа племянников тут же облепила его, а Юри поздоровался с двоюродной сестрой Виктора и с ее мужем и подумал, как же нужно любить, чтобы добровольно переехать в такой холод. Но тут же признал, что он бы тоже переехал за Виктором куда угодно. Даже если бы тот обитал на плоту в море Лаптевых или жил в иглу и питался тюленями.  
Сестра Виктора, к счастью, была совсем на него не похожа, иначе Юри бы чувствовал себя странно. Ее муж был похож на белого медведя. Дети висели на Викторе, тащили его на второй этаж и что-то рассказывали все одновременно, а самый младший уже сидел у него на шее и _дергал за волосы_. При этом Виктор радостно _смеялся_ и что-то отвечал ему на дурацком детском языке, пока тот продолжал _дергать его за волосы_. Юри задумчиво проводил их взглядом и не стал отвергать гостеприимное предложение выпить. 

*

— Дядя Витя подарил нам Сферо, а играет сам.

Юри отвлекся от обсуждения с хозяйкой коротких программ Криса Джакометти, и посмотрел на старшую племянницу Виктора, которая, насупившись, стояла рядом и строго показывала пальчиком куда-то на второй этаж, где, очевидно, находилась детская.  
— Виктор, пожалуйста, отдай детям робота, у тебя дома свой есть! — получилось громковато, но сестра Виктора понимающе закатила глаза и расхохоталась.  
— А ты любишь роботов? — малышка щербато улыбнулась ему, явно хорошо думая о его способностях в русском.  
— Нет, — он попытался мягко уйти от перспектив быть утащенным в детскую, где Виктора _дергали за волосы_ , хотя роботы были вовсе не такие криповые, как Ферби (гремлина, который имел привычку орать дурным голосом среди ночи, Виктору подарил Юрио на День рождения, и Юри еле дождался, пока Виктор наиграется).   
— А пони?  
Юри вздохнул и старательно выговорил:  
— Ochen’ lublu.


	18. Виктор

18.  
Виктор  
  
Юри еще в Хасецу заметил у Виктора и Юрио общую сверхспособность (помимо умения сажать любые квады и в любой странной одежде выглядеть на миллион) — способность крепко засыпать где угодно, когда угодно и в любой позе. Только если вид Юрио, отрубившегося в неудобном положении, вызывал инстинктивное желание снять с себя последнюю рубашку, укрыть того потеплее и помолиться всем богам, чтобы это блаженное затишье продлилось подольше, то Виктор спал как подстреленный. Красиво до боли, но мертвецки расслабленно (когда рядом со спящим невольно начинаешь искать глазами лужу крови и пулевое отверстие в ближайшем оконном стекле).  
Каждый раз Юри накрывало паникой и тянуло проверить, дышит ли тот, и нащупать пульс — и он проверял, мучаясь от стыда и надеясь, что все-таки спящего Виктора не разбудит оглушительный стук его сердца. Со временем Юри так и не смог до конца преодолеть эту привычку, хотя дыхательные упражнения от психотерапевта и долгий разговор с Виктором об угасании моды на заказные убийства очень помогли.  
  
*  
  
Юри пробыл в душе всего около десяти минут, но Виктор уже успел заснуть прямо за столом, положив голову на согнутую руку. Вторая рука безвольно свешивалась с края столешницы, и в неярком свете ноутбука Виктор был похож на убитого поэта-революционера, до последнего закрывавшего грудью свои рукописи.  
  
— Иди спать, — Юри тихо закрыл ноутбук, и прикоснулся к его шее (просто так, а не потому, что психотерапевт получил свой чек зря).  
— Мгм, я живой, — пробормотал Виктор, и, не открывая глаз, погладил его по руке. — Билеты еще нам заказать хотел.  
— Ложись, я сам закажу.  
— А еще там…  
— Я отправлю.  
— Кацуки Юри, выходи за меня, — Виктор притянул Юри к себе на колени и устроил подбородок на его плече, явно намереваясь вздремнуть еще прямо так. Не то, чтобы Юри был против, но у них была прекрасная новая кровать, а спина Виктора была хоть и прекрасная, но уже не новая.  
— Виктор, мы женаты.  
— Тогда поженимся еще раз. Давай жениться каждый год. Нет, каждые полгода. В Вегасе, как Юрио с Отабеком, и чтобы… — Юри мягко запечатал ладонью его рот и покачал головой:  
— Только в нормальной одежде, пожалуйста.  
  
Бонус:


End file.
